Kitsuna
Kitsuna '''(きつな) is a Mini Goddess Princess that was Japanball's spirit. After Japanball died, Kitsuna was sent to Goddess Princess Dorm Land. According to Episode 32 of Angel Red: School Days Kitsuna was seen finding Dark Pinkie. Ein told her a mission to find Dark Pinkie which is known that she only can save the Japan. History First Born A bamboo cutter in China saw a red and white light so he decided to cut it and then after cutting that red and white light bamboo and Kitusna was born. Promise from Ein Before Japanball was born (699 BCE) Kitusna meet Ein for first time at 699 BCE Ein told that she is going to be Spirit of Japanball. Japanball's birth Japanball was born in 660 BCE. Ein told Kitusna to go Japanball's spirit. No one noticed that Kitusna was Japanball's spirit. Watching over Japanball After years of Japanball being born Kitusna started to watch over Japanball. She is seen to he have best moments, worst moments and any moment he have. Japanball's death At September 27th of 2018 Japanball had to die due to a rope suicide. Ein had to move Kitusna out from Spirit because Japanball was in a better place and Ein had to move her to Goddess Princess Dorm Land. Finding Dark Pinkie After 2 weeks of Japanball's death. Ein find out who can save the Japan and she knew everything about Dark Pinkie until she told everything to Kitusna. At Manisa, Turkey, Dark Pinkie was shopping in Manisa and Kitusna was following her. and Dark Pinkie hears glitter sounds which is Kitusna's shine comes out from her. Transcript * Dark Pinkie: Huh? What is the noise is from? * Kitusna: Koninchiwa! * Dark Pinkie: What?! No one from Manisa can make that sound! Strange! * Kitusna: It is me! '''kitsuna appears * Dark Pinkie: '''turns her head to kitusna '''Who are you? You seem to be beautiful * Kitusna: Thank you! My name is Kitusna * Dark Pinkie: Kitsuna? Name is strange but I like it * Kitusna: I am Japanball's spirit I was out from his spirit after his death. * Dark Pinkie: Oh... * Kitusna: I was out in there because he was sent to heaven. * Dark Pinkie: I know... he was my best friend. * Kitusna: I was his spirit since he was born until he died. * Dark Pinkie: Oh... * Kitsuna: I found out that you can save the Japan. * Dark Pinkie: I was planning for that... * Kitsuna: You need to save Japan. * Dark Pinkie: From what. * Kitsuna: From attacks of emperor of Japan. * Dark Pinkie: Emperor of Japan? HE WONT DO SUCH THAT THING. * Kitsuna: He did... * Dark Pinkie: How! * Kitsuna: He controlled the weather of Japan. Now everytime in Japan is less cloudy. * Dark Pinkie: No... it couldn't be... * Kitsuna: We need to stop him for that... * Dark Pinkie: I need some powers... * Kitsuna: Look foward for Future! Spells and Attacks * Rising Sun of Japan! * Virgo Protect! * Japan Heart! * Made in Japan! * Fan Flash! Trivia * Originally Dark Pinkie was gonna own the "Japanese Empire Virgo Star Color Pen". Kitsuna was proud that for what Dark Pinkie done. Unfortunately Dark Pinkie had to give her the pen. Still in Doki Doki, Notebook if you own the Star Color Pen you can draw Japan Empire Flag constellation. * She is only Goddess Princess to own a Star Color Pen.